


wedding dress

by LilacMist



Series: my heroes s-supports [21]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, canon-typical leanne stubbornness, canon-typical naeasla angst, rated t for ONE swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: In his past, Naesala may have been able to joke about something like this. He could spout some line about how great of a catch he is, or he could play it cool and say that his type flies solo. But he knows Leanne, better than most in fact. She is completely serious about wanting to be a bride. Leanne came tohim, which means she wants to behisbride. And that is quite possibly the worst idea she could ever have.
Relationships: Naesala/Leanne (Fire Emblem)
Series: my heroes s-supports [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/917091
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	wedding dress

**Author's Note:**

> Could be read as a sequel to [out of the frying pan...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412029) but it doesn't have to be.
> 
> no beta we die like blood pact victims

It has been over a year since Naesala's contract with Hel had been broken. During that time he has served in Askr's army alongside Tibarn, Reyson, and Leanne. Despite this, he still feels like an outsider. He does not fight for fun or participate in the many lavish parties the kingdom throws. That is why he is spending today, like most, alone.

"Naesala!"

He hears Leanne's voice before he sees her fluttering towards him.

"Leanne. Isn't there some festival going on?" he asks as apathetically as he can.

She alights beside him and holds her hands up in excitement. "Dress!"

"Yes, you should go play dress up with your brothers at the festival." Naesala has no business frolicking around as Leanne does, living a carefree life in Askr. She is enraptured by all of the strange new culture the otherworldly heroes have brought with them. Charmed by her curiosity and innocence, they shower her with attention and affection. It's a life fitting for her, but it could never be his. Instead, he keeps to himself, ensuring that no one will be tainted by his blood-stained claws.

He is pulled out of his thoughts when Leanne elaborates. "Dress...wed-wedding!"

_Oh._

In his past, Naesala may have been able to joke about something like this. He could spout some line about how great of a catch he is, or he could play it cool and say that his type flies solo. But he knows Leanne, better than most in fact. She is completely serious about wanting to be a bride. Leanne came to _him_ , which means she wants to be _his_ bride. And that is quite possibly the worst idea she could ever have.

"I don't think you should do that, Leanne," he says quietly.

She frowns and puffs out her cheeks. "Brothers say same thing. Brothers...unhappy I want to marry."

_Of course they are. Who wouldn't be upset if their kind, gentle, and incredible sister wanted to wed a piece of filth?_

"They're probably just being overprotective," he says with a weak laugh. "You know how they are." Anyone would be. He is a dirty traitor. Scum.

"I want...them happy with my marry," she insists.

Naesala narrows his eyes and stares directly into hers. "Marriage is a big deal, Leanne. You are promising to spend your entire life bound to someone else. Their burdens become yours." He sold Reyson into slavery. He sabotaged the Laguz Alliance and all but eradicated the Hawk tribe. These are his sins to bear. "Everything they have ever done and everything they will do will be a part of you. In all things, you will be together. Forever."

She reaches out and cups his cheek in her delicate hand, whispering for only him to hear, "I want...together forever Naesala."

He recoils from her hand, her eyes widen, and she freezes in place.

"No, Leanne."

He watches her eyes dart around as if looking for answers he is not willing to give. She will find them, too. That's how she is. He turns to leave, but he halts when he feels a tug on his jacket.

"Stop." Her melodic voice is quiet but firm. He opens his mouth to argue, but she continues in the Serenes tongue. _"Stop acting like that. Stop saying that you don't deserve my love."_

He yanks his jacket out of her hands. "But I don't, Leanne. You've seen what I've done."

She reaches underneath his wings and wraps her arms around him from behind. _"Everyone deserves love,"_ she murmurs against his back. _"I know everything you did, but I also know that your heart aches. You did not want any of this."_

"But I did everything anyway."

_"I don't care."_

"You should."

_"I won't."_

Her arms tighten around him.

_"I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember, and I will never stop loving you, no matter how many times you tell me I can't."_

Naesala stands in silence for a minute, then slowly rests his hands on top of hers. "You're the most stubborn girl I've ever met." He closes his eyes and accepts her embrace, allowing her affection to wash over him. It feels sick and wrong to enjoy it--to bask in her warmth.

_"You are doing it, again."_

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" he asks rhetorically. She shakes her head against him. "Well, all right, then. Then you know what my answer is." She raises one hand up and holds it over his heart.

_"You do not want to rush into... into something as important as this."_

"That's right." He looks over his shoulder at her. "I would never forgive myself if I hurt you. You're too important to me." Leanne finally lets him go, and he turns back around to face her. "Damn, you make me feel so vulnerable."

She smiles softly at him and holds out her hand. _"I want to make it so you never have to feel that way. So that you can be true and honest with the world without closing yourself off."_

Naesala cannot believe he is smiling after hearing that. "It's going to take a lot of work, if that's your goal, stubborn girl."

Leanne smiles right back. "I work hard. I stay with you. And then, pretty dress like Brother and Queen."

"Like I said, lots of work." He feels a spark shoot through his body when she plants a kiss on his cheek and dashes away to who-knows-where. She knows she got what she wanted. She always does. Maybe with her by his side, he will learn to love himself as much as she loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> this paralogue came for my kneecaps. it stole them right from me.  
> RAFIEL AND NAILAH ARE HERE AND MARRIED, AND YET SOMEHOW LEANNE MANAGED TO TAKE ALL MY ATTENTION. (as she should. she deserves it. what a legend.)
> 
> skrimir in heroes when. he's the only one i have left to complain about.


End file.
